Titanium
by FieryCaptainSpiderSanta
Summary: Sophie Foster has a big sister. One who may be even more powerful than her. When Sophie meets her sister, what will happen? What will the Black Swan's next move be? Set between Exile and Everblaze. Please R&R!
1. The New Girl

**A/N- Ok, I'll admit, this is so based off my fantasies and totally strange dreams. GO TEAM SOPHIE-FITZ!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KotLC, that honor goes to Shannon Messenger.**

Fitz'POV

I was doing it again. I was looking for a long lost elf. Sophie triggered another memory, and my Dad sent me to try to get close to the girl. Sophie had wanted to be the one to search for the girl, but my dad would have no part of her coming. So, I was the next best thing. I was in West Chester, Pennsylvania, according to Sophie. I was looking for a girl about my age, around 16. She looked kind of like Sophie, but had navy blue eyes. Her name was Ti, from what Sophie told us. I searched around for her, looking for anything unusual. I spotted a flash of hot pink, and I saw the girl run by. I took off after her, channelling core energy to run faster. She ran unnaturally fast, and hopped into the trees around us, leaping from branch to branch like a squirrel. I kept going on the ground, keeping an eye on her. She looked over her shoulder at me, and went forward with another burst of energy. She stopped in a cherry tree with a lot of branches and stared down at me. Her navy blue eyes were wary, curious, and superior all at the same time. I called up to her. "Finally got tired?"

She laughed. The sharp sound rang out in the quiet area. "Hardly. Just thought I'd give you a break."

"So, are you gonna climb down, or do I have to come up and get you?"

"You can try to get me, but you'll never get the chance. If I was you, I'd give up and go home now. Why are you chasing me?"

I paused, wondering how I would phrase this. "My dad sent me. I'm on a special mission."

The girls eyes darkened. "Who are you? Don't lie, i'll know."

I was confused. But, I answered as best I could. "I'm... a friend."

She narrowed her eyes. "I don't have any friends. Who are you really? You're not from that stupid boarding school, are you?"

I was confused. "Boarding school? No, what's that? My name is Fitz."

Her eyes became slits, then widened in realization. "You're an elf!" Her lip curled, and she practically spat her next sentence. "You're from the Black Swan, aren't you? Where's my sister? What did you do to Sophie? Tell me!"

I gasped. "Sophie? I know her! She's a friend of mine. She's perfectly safe, and she's with my dad right now. You can see her, if you come with me."

She was quiet for a while, then spoke slowly. "Do you have your Imparter? Can I talk to her?"

I nodded, and gave her my Imparter. She called Sophie, and talked to her for a minute. When she gave me the Imparter back, she had tears rolling down her face. "They erased me from her. She didn't recognize me at all."

I was confused, but I didn't dare asking her about it. She looked at me, then turned and ran off through the trees, too fast for me to keep up with.


	2. Moving

**A/N- Iknow, I just posted the first chapter, but I have about three chapters on Google Docs, and about six in my science notebook. I hope you like it! Sorry if this one's a bit longer. I have a problem with keeping my chapters from being novels. You guys don't mind, right? ;)**

 **Disclaimer: You know the drill. Shannon Messenger owns everything.**

Ti's POV

I knew I shouldn't have run off. I knew, after talking to Sophie, that Fitz was trustworthy. I just wasn't ready to go back. I had only been with the elves for a few years, and even then, I was hidden from the general populace. I had been on my own for about three years now. I needed some time to think about what I would do next. True, it wasn't as if I had any family to leave behind, but I did still have school. I couldn't just leave, that would be too suspicious. Right now, my job was to stay hidden until I found Sophie. Then again, if Sophie was with Fitz, then the only way to see her was to go with him. So, yes, I should have probably gone with him. Too late now. If they were really trying to find me, the elves wouldn't give up that easily. I would probably see him again tomorrow.

I walked on, still lost in thought, until I reached a tall oak tree. I grabbed a backpack out of a bush, and tossed it over my shoulder. I easily scaled the tree, and was soon sitting in the top branches, in a little spot that was perfectly concealed. I would be extremely difficult to spot, but I could clearly see what was going on below me. I took off my bag, and brought out a small hammock. A wolf howled somewhere at the base of the tree.I hung my hammock from the branches, and curled up for the night. knowing I would be safe.

The next morning, I was on my way to school. So far, no one had from the Lost Cities had come, and I was on my way to first period. Math. I had half-hoped that someone would have come already. Calculus was ridiculously easy for me. All my classes were. I was a junior in high school. Based on my IQ, I should have been out of college. But, I had to lay low. That meant staying in the grade for m age level, and trying to dumb it down enough to stay here. I took my seat, and kids started filling in around me. I sighed, and took out the work we had to do. I half listened-mostly to know what topic we were on, i already know everything else. I took out my sketchbook under my desk, and started drawing. Before I knew it, the bell rang, and everyone was getting up to leave. I dropped my sketchbook, and it opened to the page I was working on. A girl walked by and picked it up. She took one look at the picture and laughed. "Who's this, your _boyfriend_?"

I had been sketching Fitz. Not consciously, of course. I tended to do that. If something was on my mind, my hand took on a life of it's own, and put whatever it was down on paper. I sighed. "It's none of your business, Ashley." I tried to grab the book, but Ashley kept it just out of my reach.

"Nice try, but I think I'm going to keep this. It could make for _very_ juicy gossip." She laughed, and I gritted my teeth. I lunged for it again, and this time I caught it. I snatched it away, and turned to leave. I looked at her out of the corner of my eye, and thought _Only if I'm still here for you to gossip about._ I stalked out the door, and prepared for the rest of the day. Soon, it was seventh period. My favorite: art. It was the only thing that I really allowed myself to outstand in. It was a beautiful day out, and our teacher, Mr. Duffy, said he would take us outside to sketch the landscape. We all walked outside, and I settled down alone by a tree, facing the woods behind our school. I started drawing, and was almost done when two people sat down next to me. I looked up into a pair of teal eyes, and looked over into a set of ice blue ones. Fitz had come back, this time with someone else. The new person seemed to be about a year younger than Fitz.

"Who're you?" I asked, nodding to the new kid.

He smirked. "The name's Keefe. You don't seem that surprised to see us."

I snorted. "I've dealt with weirder things than two random guys I don't know coming up and talking to me. Though, they usually just want answers for their math homework. Why are you here?"

"Well, I couldn't let Fitz go off chasing girls without me. So, naturally, I had to tag along."

I looked at Fitz and raised an eyebrow. He gave me an apologetic look. "I wasn't sure if you would run off again. I knew that if you did, I wouldn't be able to keep up. So, I convinced my dad to let Keefe tag along. Starting to realize my mistake."

I snorted. "Yeah. And, I could outrun you, no matter how many people you brought for help. Besides, I could always call in my own backup." I sighed. "Sorry for running off yesterday. I've been on the run for three years now. Kind of hard to break that habit. But, I'm to go with you. I just want to grab something first."

Fitz nodded, seeming to understand. "Do you need to say goodbye to your family?"

I shook my head. I started to say that I didn't have a family, but then I remembered someone. Someone I knew I wouldn't be able to live without. "Follow me. The sooner we leave, the better."

Keefe stood up, ready to go. Fitz wasn't so quick, though. "Won't anyone notice you're gone?"

I laughed. "Only one person. I disappear for days at a time, and he's the only one ever able to find me."

Keefe gave me a sideways look. "A _boy_ is he?"

I laughed again. "Not in the way you're thinking. He's like a brother to me. Come on, I still need to grab my stuff."


	3. Discoveries

**A/N- Like I said. About three chapters on Google docs already. This should be my second to last chapter tonight. Most of this will be from Ti's POV, I just had to start it from Fitz's. Later it might go to another POV. I don't know, I just make it up as I go along.**

 **Disclaimer: We've been through this. I'm sorry to say, but I sadly don't own anything.**

Ti's POV

I led them to the oak tree where I had been sleeping most recently. I grabbed my bag from it's hiding spot in the bush, then let out a loud whistle, calling my friend. "Bracken should be coming soon."

Sure enough, a few minutes later, a huge gray wolf came loping across the field. He stopped and looked at Fitz and Keefe. He growled, his ears pinned back. The boys stepped back, unsure of what to do. I looked at Bracken, and spoke in Latin, the language he was trained to understand. " _Don't worry. They're friends._ "

Fitz looked at me warily. "What did you say? I know a few human languages, but I didn't recognize that one."

"I told him not to eat you… yet." I grinned at the looks of fear they gave me. "I was talking in Latin. It's the one language he understands. _I, on the other hand,"_ I said, switching to German, " _am fluent in any language._ "

Keefe narrowed his eyes. "You're a Polyglot, aren't you? Just like Sophie."

I was surprised. "She unlocked another talent? When I was with her, she was only a Telepath, like me."

Now it was Keefe's turn to be surprised. "You know Sophie? How?"

I shook my head. "Long story. Listen, I'm ready to go, but Bracken has to come with me."

Fitz looked at the wolf, who was completely calm now that I had told him that there wasn't a threat. "Ummm, not sure about that. Most elves don't have wolves as a pet. Raptors and imps? Yes. But, not wolves."

I glared at him. "Bracken is not a _pet_. He's the closest thing I have to a family, and if he doesn't get to come with me, he will be _very_ angry. He always manages to find me, anyway. May as well bring him from the start."

Fitz glanced at Bracken again, still seemingly unsure. "I'll have to call my dad on that one. Be right back." He walked away, pulling out his Imparter. That, sadly, left me and Bracken alone with Keefe. I looked at him.

"Is Sophie really okay? She's happy?"

Keefe nodded. "How do you know Sophie? I've been hanging around her for the better part of the past two years, and she never mentioned a sister."

I looked down. "That's because she didn't know I existed. I lived with her for ten years, then the Black Swan decided that they needed to train me, and I was taken away about five years ago. I spent two years with them, then ran away to find Sophie."

"Why?"

"I had this feeling, like Sophie was in trouble. My job in the rebellion is to protect Sophie and her friends. But, when I went to her house in San Diego, she was gone. I've been looking for her since, but I should've realized she was in the Lost Cities."

Keefe studied me for a second, then spoke quietly. "Why can't I feel your emotions?"

So he was an Empath. "I guess you could say that I... turned them off, for now."

Keefe have me a weird look, and was about to say something, but then Fitz came back, a look of tiredness in his face. "Bracken can come, but he'll have to stay outside."

I shrugged. "Fine with me. We prefer to stay outside, anyway. I'm ready to leave when you are."

Fitz nodded, and pulled out a pathfinder, set it to one of its facets, and created a beam of light. He turned to me. "Have you ever light leaped before?"

I nodded, and grimaced. "Yeah, but I don't like it. Can you just tell me where we're going? I'd much rather teleport."

Keefe's face lit up. "You can teleport? How are your landings? Sophie's aren't the best."

"I can usually stick the landing. I've had a lot more practice than Sophie." I knew that Sophie would be able to teleport. It was one of the things the Black Swan had taught me.

Fitz shook his head. "No, we were _specifically_ told to light leap. Let's keep the ' jumping from high areas ' to a minimum. "

Keefe and I both scowled."Fine," I said, "let's go. " I grabbed their wrists in one hand, put the other on Bracken, and stepped into the light.


	4. Basequest

**A/N- Sorry it took so long to update. I've been super busy! This one is way longer, so it should hopefully hold you off the few minutes it will take to post the other chapters. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own some of the plot and Ti. The rest belongs to Shannon Messenger.**

Ti's POV

We appeared in front of a set of very bright gates. They opened to reveal a man that looked like an older version of Fitz. They had the same hair and eyes, so it was obvious that this guy was Fitz's dad. I studied him more, and noticed that his hand was twitching, like it wanted to do something, probably a nervous habit. He wanted to appear calm, so he refused to let his arm show his real emotion. He was trying hard not to look at Bracken, who stood alert at my side. I noticed this in a matter of seconds. I had been trained to see everything, take in every little detail. It was basic survival. The man spoke up. "Hello, Ti. I'm Alden, Fitz's father. It's a pleasure to meet you." He out his hand out to shake mine, but I didn't take it. I looked at him.

"Where's Sophie?" I asked.

Alden motioned that they all follow him. "She's inside. Come on, let's get you settled."

I followed Alden inside, the others trailing behind me. We walked into a living room, where a girl with dark hair and teal eyes sat talking to a woman who looked a lot like her. Sophie sat looking lost in thought. They all jumped up when they saw me come in with the others. I motioned that Bracken stay hidden for now. He melted away into the shadows, probably looking around until I called him.

I looked at Sophie, then ran up and hugged her. "It has been so long since I've seen you!" I said, tears rolling down my cheeks. "You were only, like, nine when the Black Swan took me away."

She looked confused, then a look of clarity came across her face. "I-I remember you now. You're my older sister. You lived with me for ten years, then someone came and took you away. That's all I remember. "

I nodded. "Just seeing me triggered that much memory. Hang around me long enough, and you'll remember everything. Do you why everyone called me Ti?"

She wrinkled her brow, then seemed to find the right memory. "Because you never got hurt. Your skin was like titanium."

I smiled. "And? What was our little secret, after you took your spill when you were five?"

She thought for a second, then answered. "Because your mind was impenetrable. It was the one quiet mind I ever heard, until I met Fitz."

I smiled wider. She was remembering me! Alden cleared his throat behind us. "This is all very interesting, but we will have to revisit this later. For now, let's discuss what we will do about your disappearance."

"Covered. I made sure of it. Wherever I went, it was like I didn't exist. No family, no friends, my teachers couldn't even tell you I went to that school. I know how to cover my tracks. My only family is Bracken."

Sophie looked at me funny. "Who's Bracken?"

I took a deep breath. "Please don't freak out. He's completely tame." I whistled, and Bracken came to my call. Sophie, the girl, and her mom shrieked.

"Yeah, that was the reaction most people give me. Actually, I think Keefe's shriek was louder."

Keefe glared at me. "Yeah, well, your dog kinda wanted to eat me, so I think I had a right to freak."

The girl giggled. "Did Keefe Sencen just admit to screaming?"

Keefe smirked. "No."

Alden spoke up. "Okay, as funny as this conversation is, we still have the little problem of where Ti is going to live."

"I don't have to live with someone. Just give me a tree and I'll be fine. That's how I've lived for the past three years."

Alden shook his head. "We can't just let you live on your own. You need to stay in a real house. The wolf is a... little complication, though."

Sophie spoke up. "What if Ti lived with me at Havenfield? There's plenty of room for a wolf there. Plus, I'll get my memories back a lot sooner. That is, if Grady and Edaline are willing to adopt her.":

Alden nodded, thinking. "I'll give them a call. You can stay here until we have everything settled for you," he said, turning to me. He walked out of the room. I looked at the girl I didn't know, and the woman next to her. She seemed to realize we had never been introduced.

"Oh! Sorry," she said, "I'm Biana, and this is my mom, Della. You're Ti, right?" I nodded.

"Well, I'm bored," said Keefe. "Anybody up for basequest?"

My face lit up. "Basequest? I love that game! It's been forever since I've played." There had been some other kids to hang out with in the Black Swan, and I had always dominated at any game we played.

Fitz shook his head. "I have some schoolwork to catch up on. You guys can still play, though. It will even out the teams."

Sophie nodded, and Biana shrugged. We all went outside, and I got to see Everglen's backyard. It was huge. There were a bunch of trees and hills, perfect for playing basequest. Once we were all outside, we had to choose teams. "What if Ti was on Sophie's team?" Biana asked. "That way they can catch up a little." She glanced at Keefe, and I could tell that there was another reason she wanted me to be with Sophie.

Keefe complained. "Awww, come on! I can't win if I'm not on Sophie's team. She's undefeated!"

I looked at my sister, feeling a mix of surprise and pride. An evil grin spread across my face. "Undefeated, huh? I'll have to change that. I'm not on Sophie's team. My team can quest first."

"Fine, then I'm on Sophie's team." Biana said. She pointed to a nearby tree. "That's our base. You get a two- minute head start. Go to the top of that hill before you come questing."

Keefe and I took off. When we reached the top of the hill, he turned to me. "Two questions. One: what's the plan? Two: can I cheat?"

"No, you can't cheat. The plan is you try to keep up, and I block your thoughts from Sophie. From there, we wing it. How is she at tracking?"

"She can nail down our exact location," he told me. I frowned. That would make things a bit harder. "Okay, I'll block your thoughts from her."

I stretched my consciousness like a shield, blocking any outside mind from his. I looked into the trees. "How are you at climbing? I'd prefer to use the trees, but I can run just fine."

Keefe glanced up. "Probably run. If we get into trouble with the others, wet can always take to the trees."

I nodded, then took off. I made sure to keep blocking out Sophie, but I tracked the girls. I motioned that Keefe follow me. We took a circular route, avoiding where the others were waiting. We came in view of the tree that Biana had named their base. I let go of the mental barriers, and heard Biana and Sophie following us. They were too late, though. Keefe and I tagged the tree, and won the game. I looked at Sophie in victory. "Undefeated no more. We win!"

"Yeah, but it would have been better if you had let me cheat."

"C'mon, we still won. You don't need to cheat." I said. Alden came out and called us in before we could start another game.

"The Councillors are here to test Ti." He said.


	5. Tests

**A/N- Okay, I feel like I'm talking to myself here. Please review, I want all kinds of feedback! Here's the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: Shannon Messenger owns all but some of the plot and Ti.**

Ti's POV

 _"Test_ me?" I asked. "What am I being tested for?"

"To see if you qualify for Foxfire."

"Why do I need to qualify for a glowing fungus?" Everyone else laughed, but I was genuinely confused. It took a minute before anyone could answer.

"That's what I wondered," Sophie said. "But Foxfire is actually a school for the nobility, here."

"Oooh. Let me guess, you ask go there?" They all nodded. We walked to an enormous dining room. Three regal-looking people were already sitting at the table. I curtsied, figuring that these were the Councillors.

"Councillors, this is Ti," Alden introduced us. "Ti, this is Councillors Oralie, Bronte, and Kenric*."

Oralie had a delicate look, with curls framing her soft face. Kenric had wild red hair, and an easygoing smile. I could tell that Bronte would be pretty much impossible to win over. He was the shortest, with close-cropped hair, and a hard face. His ears were incredibly pointy, but that didn't surprise me. He was probably one of the Ancients. I saw the way Kenric looked at Oralie. I figured he would pretty much go along with whatever she said. So, Oralie was the one to win over. I guessed that I only needed two votes to get into Foxfire, but I like to overachieve. I wanted _three_ votes.

I looked at each of them. "So. What do I do first?"

Councillor Kenric spoke. "First, is there a way for you to remove your mental barriers?"

He was a Telepath. I shook my head. "My mind is just as impenetrable as Sophie's." Actually, this was a lie. But, I had secrets in my mind. I figured that one of them was an Empath, though, so I took care to monitor my emotions. Everyone seemed impressed, though. Bronte scowled.

"What can you do?" he asked.

I raised an eyebrow. "You mean, like, what are my special abilities? Well, there's telepathy, inflicting, Polyglot, technopathy, teleportation, empathy, and cryokinesis." _And pyrokinesis,_ I thought. But, i knew that it was a forbidden talent, so I kept it secret.

Kenric, who had been taking a drink of water, choked in surprise. He started coughing, and it took him a minute before he was okay. "How is that _possible_? There is no way you could naturally have all those talents."

Bronte glared at me. "Perhaps not naturally. But, I believe she is lying. Oralie?"

Oralie shook her head. "I don't detect any of the signs."

I glared at Bronte. "Of course not. Do you need a demonstration?"

The Councillors nodded. "That would be great." Kenric said.

I shrugged. I figured I would start with the easiest thing to prove. I concentrated on the water particles in the air, and willed them to cover the room in ice. There were gasps as the water vapors complied. The dining hall was covered in a thin layer of ice, that disappeared as soon as it came. I decided to show off my Polyglot skills next. " _So, how do you want me to show my other abilities?"_

Everyone was confused when I spoke in Ogre, except Sophie. I repeated the question a few more times, each time in a different language, before speaking in the Enlightened Language, in an exact mimic of Bronte's harsh voice. Sophie was suppressing giggles.

"Let's see your telepathy next," Bronte said. "Tell me what I'm thinking. " I shrugged, and stretched my mind to his. His thoughts filled my mind.

"You think it's stupid that you have to go through this again, and that you are _still_ tired of watching Kenric stare Oralie." All three Councillors went bright red.

Bronte cleared his throat. "Okay, inflict on me."

"Positive or negative," I asked, bored.

"Positive." I complied, and Bronte laughed. The feeling didn't last long, though. I didn't want to damage such a negative, negative mind. I was considering how to prove my other talents, when Oralie spoke up. "She has not lied to us thus far, and I am inclined to believe that she has not lied about her remaining abilities. I, personally, wish to see how powerful she is in telekinesis." The other Councillors nodded, though Bronte did it somewhat reluctantly.

Kenric looked at me. "Please, show us the extent of your abilities."

I nodded, and looked around for something to levitate. I couldn't find any one thing hard enough. Which was saying something, being as there were plenty of heavy stuff in the room. I came up with a brilliant idea. I felt the core energy swirling in my gut, but knew it wouldn't be enough. I concentrated on the back of my mind, thinking I would do a brain push. I sent the energy out like an army of invisible hands. I mentally lifted every arm, including whatever it had grabbed. Anything not tethered down-except me, of course- floated at least three feet off the ground. This, obviously, included a group of _very_ startled elves. I smiled, then set them all down.

Everyone looked at me. It wasn't the awed look I had been getting earlier, though. No, this was a look of fear. A look that I was all too familiar with. They were afraid of my power. I looked around again, and saw pity mixed in. I started to get angry. I din't want pity or fear. I wanted to be accepted. I wasn't here to hurt _them_ , any way. Well, probably not. I cleared my throat. "Well. Did I pass?"

 **Haha! Cliffhanger! I WILL NOT post until I get at least one positive review. I want to know I'm actually posting to people who appreciate my insanity!**


	6. Adoption Possibilities

**A/N- Okay, doubts semi-erased. Thank you to Sara, and all who viewed, I totally freaked out. It was amazing! Here is Chapter 6! FYI, most of these will be in Ti's POV, unless I get a sudden urge to write it different. I only needed Chapter 1 to be like that to introduce Ti. I'll let you know if the POV changes. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Ti and bits of the plot.**

 _"Well, did I pass?"_

This question seemed to shake everyone from their stupor. Kenric was the first to speak. "I think we should let her go to Foxfire. She needs to learn the rules of our world."

Bronte shook his head. "Absolutely not. She's too powerful. You see what's been happening with Sophie. Ti will obviously be much worse."

"Ridiculous." Kenric protested. "She obviously has so much control. Plus, look at what Sophie did for Lord Alden. Ti could probably do that and more."

"You will not convince me that she is not dangerous. This is certainly another gamble made by the Black Swan. She _can not_ be trusted." Bronte affirmed.

"I think we should give her a chance. I agree with Kenric." Oralie said. "She will attend Foxfire."

* * *

Well, that was settled. Now, we just had the little problem of where I would live. Sophie wanted me to live at Havenfield. Alden and Della wanted to adopt me. Bracken wanted me to live with him in the wild. For the record, I agreed with Bracken. I did much better on my own. But, I could make do. We were going to Sophie's house, to see if Grady and Edaline would adopt another daughter. Then, of course, we would have to get approval from the Council.

We leaped to Havenfield, and arrived to total insanity. A woolly mammoth was stampeding around, while two elves and a bunch of gnomes tried to catch it. They weren't going to catch it, though. At least, not before someone got hurt. So, I did the natural thing.

I jumped in front of the mammoth.

I entered it's mind, and calmed it down, sending a mix of soothing pictures and serene emotions. The mammoth slowed to a stop in front of me. I slowly reached out and stroked it's trunk. I spoke softly to it, reassuring the mammoth that we weren't going to hurt it. The others walked over to me. I got a good look at Grady and Edaline. Grady was tall, with dark hair and blue eyes. Edaline was naturally graceful, wiht turquois eyes. It was hard to imagine someone like her taming all these wild animals. Everyone was looking at me like I was crazy. Which, considering what I had just done, I probably was.

"Are you _insane?"_ Grady yelled when he got over. "What were you thinking? You could have been trampled!"

I raised an eyebrow. "I was _thinking_ that I knew what I was doing. Relatively. And no, I wouldn't have been trampled. I have my ways of getting out of harm's way."

Grady glared at me, then relaxed a bit. "How did you know how to stop it?"

"I listened to it's thoughts, and sent a bunch of images and feelings to calm it down. That technique has worked on animals much more dangerous and complex than a woolly mammoth."

Everyone seemed surprised. " I thought that I was the only one who could read an animal's mind?" Sophie said.

I shook my head. "I was designed to be more powerful than you. That way, I could protect you. Or replace you/defeat you if things went... _wrong."_

This seemed to worry the others. Sophie, of course, was the most unsettled. "Wrong? What do you mean _wrong?"_

"Don't worry," I told them, "So far, everything has been going almost exactly according to plan." This didn't seem to make them any happier.

Bracken suddenly came trotting over, apparently done looking around. Edaline gasped when she saw him. "A silver wolf? They're almost as rare as alicorns!"

I smiled as Bracken perked up, glad to have his pedigree known. He began strutting around like he already owned the place. He walked over to me, and I stroked his fur. "Actually, they're not as rare as everyone thinks. The Black Swan have a few packs at some of their hideouts. I happened to have raised and trained Bracken. He was a gift to me, to help with my job."

Grady's eyes darkened. "You're part of the Black Swan?"

I paused. "Yes and no. I was modified. in a similar way to Sophie, to protect her and those close to her. But, I ran away. I decided to keep to my mission, under my rules, not the Black Swan's."

"Why"

"Why what?" "Why would you keep to your mission? It's not like you know Sophie."

I laughed. "Actually, I do. I was only taken to be trained about six years ago. Before that, I lived with Sophie's human family."

Grady seemed surprised. Edaline looked excited. "You're a Foster?" she asked. I nodded.

Grady looked to Sophie. "Did you know about this?"

"No, they wiped everyone's memories, kind of like when I came here," she replied, "But, I'm starting to remember everything. Like, I never really had a sister named Amy. did I?" Sophie turned to me.

I shrugged. "No, it was mostly just a cover. Easier to replace someone than to erase someone. So, we just wiped your memories. It was also much easier than trying to explain why I wasn't dead, when this day came. That's why they didn't kill me off."

"So, if you and Sophie are sisters, and you spent time with the Black Swan, do you know who Sophie's biological parents are?" Alden asked.

I hesitated before I answered. "Yes."

 **A/N- Dun dun duuun. Another cliffhanger. In case you're wondering, I do have a few theories as to who Sophie's parents are. Okay, I'm going to stop here for now I don't really have much else written, but I should be able to update soon. Until next time!**


	7. Verminion

**A/N- Thank you to the 331 people who have currently read my fanfic, especially Sara(first reviewer), Readergirl6262(second reviewer), Reyna Kane(who favorited AND followed), Skydancer8(who followed), and supernovachristian18(who favorited). You guys are all awesome!**

 **By the way, it may take me longer to update now, with finals coming up, plus I have posted all the chapters I had previously written. SO, please bear with me. I will TRY to update at least once a week. Here is Chapter 7!**

 **Disclaimer: You know how it works. I *sob* don't own anything other than Ti and bits of the plot.**

 _"Do you know who your biological parents are?"  
"Yes."_

Everyone was quiet for a bit. Then, Sophie broke the silence, quietly. "I'm not sure that I want to know, but... who are they?"

I shook my head sadly. "I can't tell you that. _I'm_ not even supposed to know. In fact, that's why I ran away in the first place. I'm sure the Black Swan will tell you when you're ready. Or, more like when _they're_ ready."

She nodded. We fell into an uncomfortable silence again. After a little while, Grady was the one who broke it. "Well, let's not just keep standing here. Why don't we go inside for some lushberry juice and mallowmelt*?"

About half an hour- and ten pieces of mallowmelt- later, we had moved on to the touchier subject of the day.

"Grady," Alden started, "we need a place for Ti to live. Sophie had asked about having her live here. We wanted to double check with you first."

"I don't know, Alden. Do you really think Bronte would let that happen?" Grady asked. "I mean, we would be more than happy to have her live here, but remember the Council has to approve."

"I've been talking to Kenric and Terik, and they both seemed confident that they can help sway the others. Oralie is already a supporter of Ti. So, she has a definite three out of twelve." Alden reported.

"I think it could work out," Edaline said. "It would be wonderful if Ti came to live here."

"Well, then, I think our matter is settled." Alden said, with obvious relief. "I'll head home and make some calls." He turned to me. "By the way, you stay at Foxfire next week. Goodbye!"

Add Alden leaped away, Edaline showed me to my room. It took up the entire fourth floor. I was amazed. The closest thing I could remember to this was at my human family's house. But that wasn't even _half_ the size of this room. There was a crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling, cascading down like raindrops. There was a beautiful view of the pastures and the ocean from the window, which took up an entire wall. There were flower petals woven into the lush carpet. A big bed sat in the middle of the room. There were other things in the room, but what really caught my eye was a huge dog bed, right at the foot of my bed. I assumed it was for Bracken, and he seemed to agree. He walked over to it, sniffed it a bit, then lied down. Well, he was content.

I looked around the room again. "This is really all mine?"

Edaline nodded. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah, this is amazing! Than you."

"Of course. When you're ready, the rest of us will be outside. You can come, or hang out up here." She left.

"Okay." I said, mostly to myself. I put my bag down, and sat on the edge of the bed. Pulling out my sketchbook, I began drawing the view out the window. After a bit of that, I walked over and looked in the closet. I, apparently, had a _ton_ of elvin clothes. Unfortunately, women of 'status' wore dresses and skirts around here. No way. Luckily, I could still wear regular old pants. Well, I'd learn to survive. I walked back over to my bed, and began drawing again. A little while later, I decided to go outside. I set my sketchbook and pencils down, and headed out.

When I got outside, I was greeted by a big, neon-green, feathered monster. Suffice to say, I was a tiny bit surprised. Grady ran over with some ropes and secured the tyrannosaurus. Then, he seemed to notice me. "Hey, Ti. Did you need something? Oh, and, sorry about Verdi."

"She's fine," I stroked Verdi's cheek. "I just wanted to see if I could help."

"Well, I'm all good here, but I think Sophie could use some help with the verminion. That thing absolutely _hates_ her."

I laughed, then ran off to help her. I found Sophie wrestling with a giant purple hamster. The sad part was, she was losing. Yeah, she was having problems.

I laughed again, and Sophie yelled at me. "Don't stand there and laugh, get this thing off of me!"

I almost couldn't help her, I was laughing so hard. When I could finally help, I pried the verminion off her, and looked it in the eye. I snarled at me, and I hissed, long and hard, at it. Then I put it into it's pen, and closed the gate. It curled up and glared at us.

Sophie looked at me, eyebrow raised. She grinned."You hissed at it."

"Yeah, really just to make it mad. That's always fun to do."

"Watch out, that thing is _pure evil_."

We giggled, and the verminion hissed again. Sophie and I started walking back, talking and laughing the entire way. When we got inside, Edaline was setting the table.

"Oh, good," she said, seeing us walk in. "I was just about to call you. Go wash up for dinner."

After Sophie and I complied, we sat down to eat. The gnomes had made slimy green tubers, that looked not at all edible. But, I had eaten worse. I had _survived_ on worse. So, ignoring my gag reflex screaming at me to not put this gunk in my mouth, I took a bite. My gag reflex shut up. The tubers tasted like fish, tilapia to be exact. Wow, I hadn't had fish in forever. Close to seven years. I ate it quickly, and got seconds, then thirds. After I was done, I put my plate in the kitchen, and went upstairs. You know, I think I could get used to it here.


	8. Foxfire

**A/N- Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been super busy. But, I hope to update every Monday, now. BUT PLEASE DON'T MURDER ME IF I'M LATE! ;P Anyway, here's Chapter 8!**

 **Disclaimer: Shannon Messenger owns all!**

It was the first day of school for me.

Yay.

I had just seen my uniform. It was a red pleated skirt, with black leggings, and a tunic-cape combo.

Yay.

I was starting in the middle of the year, and would pretty much be the center of attention.

Well, I wouldn't mind that so much. I loved performing, and this wouldn't be that much different. Plus, I could show I was in charge. Rule one in the wolf pack: prove your dominance.

Then, there was my schedule. Because of my extra abilities, my schedule was _different._ My special abilities lessons would only be an hour long, rather than two. Mostly, the rest of my schedule would be regular.

I made my way downstairs. Grady and Edaline were already up, but Sophie was still in her room. They seemed surprised that I was already up. For the most part, I had stayed in my room until noon.

"Early riser, or forgot to close the shades?" Grady asked.

"Early riser. The wolf that eats isn't the wolf that sleeps. Plus, I always love watching the sunrise." I responded. I sat down at the table, and Edaline conjured up some breakfast for me.

As I was finishing, Sophie came down. She looked tired. "Hey, Sophie." I greeted.

"Hi," she responded, " You ready for your first day of classes?"

I laughed. "Not if I have to wear _this,_ " I motioned to my uniform.

Sophie giggled. "At least _you_ don't look like a rotten orange." She was reffereing to her own, brownish-orange uniform. I'll admit, the _color was_ way worse than mine.

"True." I said. I went upstairs to finish getting ready.

 **...**

Sophie and I were heading into the auditorium. All the other students- or 'prodigies', as we're called here- were already there, too. Sophie had explained that the principle, Dame Alina, would make her announcements here, while the teachers took attendance.

As soon as I walked in, I doubled over in pain. I was flooded with hundreds of different emotions at once. I was okay in a second, after I had pushed the excess emotions away. Sophie looked at me with concern. Fitz, Keefe, Biana, and three other Level Threes that I didn't know came over to see if I was okay.

"Ti," Sophie asked, "you okay?"

I groaned a little. "Yeah, I think so. God, it felt like I was just sucker punched by emotions. I'm pretty sure I've got it under control now."

I stood up, still feeling kind of nauseous.

Keefe didn't look like he believed me. "You can feel our emotions without touching us? I thought that was just a Sencen thing. But, wait, why would it hurt?"

"Because I wasn't just feeling _your_ emotions. If it was just the seven of you, I wouldn't have been affected as much. No, it everyone's emotions, all the people in this room. It was a major sensory overload, and it caused my brain to kind of freak out on me."

" _All the people in the room?!_ " All seven of them looked shocked.

"Yeah, I was genetically enhanced, like Sophie."

"But then, how are you okay now?" It was one of the Level Threes who had spoken.

"I'm blocking. It's kind of like how a Telepath can keep others out. And, hold on, who are you?"

Sophie seemed to realize that I didn't know her Level Three buddies. "Oh! This is Dex, Marella, and Jensi."

Dex was the one who had talked earlier. He had strawberry-blond hair and periwinkle eyes. Marella had frizzy hair, and Jensi had just started talking rapid-fire with Biana. I noticed the looks that everyone exchanged among each other. It was pretty easy to see what the looks meant, but I pulled down a few of my emotional barriers, just to see for sure.

Yeah, just what I thought.

And, I might add, _holy crap_.

There were some seriously conflicting emotions going around. This entire group was a crush time-bomb, waiting to explode. Fitz, Keefe, and Dex all liked Sophie. Sophie didn't know who she liked, but she was favoring Fitz. Marella liked Fitz. Jensi liked Biana. Biana liked Keefe. Wow. This would be fun to watch unfold.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice that the announcements were going until a spotlight was shone onto me. The room had gone dead silent. Everyone was staring at me. I stood up taller, smirked, and held my head high. Whispers erupted throughout the room.

 _Who is she?_

 _Where has she been?_

 _Is she from the Forbidden Cities, too?_

 _She better not end up like the last one._

 _Well, I guess we can expect something horrible to happen soon._

The last two kind of startled me. Apparently, Sophie didn't have a very good reputation outside of her circle of friends. I stood straighter, taller, and glared at everyone. I pinpointed the people who made the last two comments. It was a skinny girl with frizzy brown hair, and her two companions. I sent gentle waves of fear to them, just enough to let them know not to mess with me.

Dame Alina, whose projection was still up, looked disdainfully at her students. "This is no way to greet a new student. Let's give Titanium a _proper_ Foxfire welcome."

Everyone in the atrium started clapping, though it was clear that it was forced. Dame Alina harrumphed, then her projection clicked off. All the students turned and filed out to their respective hallways. I had no idea where I was going, so I just stuck with Fitz and Keefe, who were in my level. Once we were in the Level Five atrium, I was completely lost. Luckily-or unfortunately, I wasn't sure- Keefe's locker was next to mine, so he could show me around until I knew my way.

when we reached the lockers, I noticed something unusual. The locker didn't have a lock, just a small strip of metal. Keefe saw my confusion, and jumped in.

"You lick it," he explained. "The lock will recognize your DNA."

"Disgusting." I said, without any emotion. I spit on it instead.

"Yeah," Keefe laughed, "because that wasn't worse. Though, I have to admit, you do have some spitting skills."

I started to take some books out of my locker. Keefe did the same.

"Hey, give me your schedule," Keefe said as we were leaving.

"Why?" I asked.

"I need to know where we're going, duh."

I gave him a look, but handed him my schedule. "We?"

He smirked. "Do you really think you could find your way around without me?"

"Oh, give me a week, and I'll have it all memorized."

"How?"

"Photographic memory." I explained.

Keefe looked surprised. "Really? Me too! It's how I got a year ahead."

Huh. I hadn't noticed that I was older than him.

We kept chatting until we got to my alchemy class. When we got there, Keefe turned to me.

"Word of advice," he said, "try not to be as bad as Sophie. Her first day, she blew up a serum, burned a cape, and got sent to the Healing Center."

I laughed. "Really?"

"Yeah." Keefe turned to leave. "Oh, and WHAP means Wash Hands And Present. See ya! Good luck with Galvin."

I walked in the door. When I met my teacher, I knew I would need that luck.

 **A/N- Okay, so Imma end it here. I keep thinking these chapters are really short. I'll try to make them longer in the future. Please give me some input, I love to hear your thoughts! And thanks to all who HAVE reviewed, faved, and followed!**

 **On a completely random note, I have been listening to this one song, like, nonstop. Literally. Friday, I actually spent about five or six hours writing and reading, and dancing around my room like an idiot listening/singing along to this song. It's Let It Rock, by Kevin Rudolph. You should listen to it. It's an amazing song. Here's the URL, at least to the one that is, in my opinion, the best. It's shortened, but it cuts out a really dirty part of the song. The bit that's left is totally amazing. Here it is:  
**

 **/2sY1nEtjtZw**

 **Anyway, pleas review! Until next week, peopleses!**


	9. Meeting Stina

**A/N- Hi! Thank you to all who reviewed! And, to everblaze, that is a really cool idea! I may use it! Anyway, I kind of love Mondays, now. Not only am I writing to you AWESOME people, but I have run of the house! Well, I never really hated Monday, or any day of the week, and so it's not hard for me to get excited about a certain day(or anyhing, really. And I get SUPER hyper when I'm excited.) LIKE, WHO CAN'T WAIT FOR NOVEMBER FOURTH?! (You know, the day NEVERSEEN IS RELEASED!)**

 **Okay, I kind of rambled here. Sorry. So, onto the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: Haha, I wish I could be Shannon Messenger!**

The rest of my morning passed without incident. So far, all my Mentors were pretty cool, even Lady Galvin, once she saw that I was good at alchemy. The problems started when I got to lunch.

I went through the line, not knowing what any of the food was. But, I trusted my instincts, and grabbed random foods on impulse. I didn't usuall care what I ate, anyways. No matter how bad this may be, I had eaten worse.

I looked around the cafeteria, and found the table where my sister and her friends were at. I sat with them, and we all started talking. Then, everyone stopped. They glared at something over my shoulder.

I turned and saw the girl who had been whispering the especially mean things during announcements.

"What so you want, Stina?" Sophie practically growled.

Stina glanced at Sophie. "Oh, nothing from you, Freak. I just wanted to see if your sister was just as bad, or worse. Personally, I don't think she'll make it past the week."

Her minions snickered. They were bullies, I could tell. They thought they ran the school. It was time to take them down.

Before I could get a word in, Stina had turned on the Vackers. "Your family was _so high up_ in the social ladder. You were dragged down to rock bottom by the freak, I didn't think you could go lower. Then, you started hanging with _that_."

She gestured to me, smirked, and shook her head sadly. I got mad. I don't care if you talk bad about me. But you do _not_ diss my family or my friends. I stood up, fists clenched. I got in her face.

"Listen, you little-" I hesitated. I _really_ wanted to cuss this kid out, but I refrained. "I don't care who you think you are. I don't care what you think you can do. You aren't going to do anything with your life. Sophie and I, we're going to save the world. I'm a warrior, and I don't even try. Sophie is a savior. We don't try. We were just born that way. But you? You were born a loser, who will do nothing good with her life. You will just sit there, degrading others, while Sophie and I will change the world for the better. So, I don't think that our friends are going to be brought down. Yours? A different story completely."

Stina was shocked by what I had said. She had no comeback, so she just harrumphed and stalked away. Her minions followed.

The others looked at me, impressed. I sat down, and kept eating.

"I thought Sophie would be the one to take down Stina," Marella said. "Apparently, I was wrong."

The guys nodded, a look of awe on their faces.

I shrugged. "I dealt with a _lot_ of jerks in the human world. I learned to deal with them. Humans hate and are terrified of what they can't control. What's more powerful, or different than them. Many elves are the same way."

"That is... Impressive." Fitz said. "But, I guess you're right. I've never met a human, but from what Sophie tells us, we _are_ really similar."

"It's part of the reason why the Black Swan is fighting so hard to protect them."

* * *

When I got home, I grabbed my sketchbook and pencils, and went down to the caves. I looked out at the bright ocean, and started drawing. After a while, Bracken came down. I drew him, too.

I didn't know how long I was down there, but when Sophie came to get me, the sun was low over the horizon.

"God, I hate this place," Sophie said when she came in. I didn't even look up, I just kept drawing.

"Why?" I asked.

"Dex and I were kidnapped, and held captive in Paris, until Mr. Forkle rescued us," she explained. "I had to inflict on a bunch of Neverseens, and I almost faded away."

"See, this is why I'm here. To keep stuff like that from happening."

"It's not the only thing that's happened. Recently, I had my mind broken-but that was from the fading away thing- and went to Exile, then Alden's mind broke, and I had to fly across the ocean with Keefe on an alicorn. They made me drink an ounce of limbium, to heal my mind. But, of course, I'm severely allergic, and I almost died. Twice. On the way back, the Neverseen attacked us, and I learned how to Teleport."

I sat back, in thought. A few minutes later, I said "you know, I like Teleporting. Much safer than light leaping. That, and I rather enjoy falling. I don't know why."

Sophie looked at me like I was crazy. Which, I probably was. But, hey, where's the fun in being sane?

"how did you get in here? There are gates up all around the hill. I had to ask Edaline to let me in." Sophie wondered"Oh, I shadow-leapt. I manipulate the particles in the shadows to take me where I want to go. I can also do a few other things with the darkness. Namely, I draw energy from it."

"Really? That's so cool!"

"Yeah. Not many people realize it, but the shadows are a living thing. They're almost like a thinking plant. But, no one else but me can hear them."

"Is that why people are scared of the dark?"

I laughed. "Yep. The shadows _really_ like messing with people."

"Ah." Sophie stopped talking after that. Not much to say. Besides, I could tell that something was on her mind.

"So," I said, trying to break the silence that had fallen between us. "Why'd you come down, if you hate this place?"

"Because Ms. Foster was told to get you." Sandor came in from outside the cave. I had met him a few days after I moved in. He scared the crap out of me the first time I saw him. I was startled to such an extent that I accidentally inflicted in him. He was fine in a few minutes, though. We got along pretty well, especially since we had the same goal. To protect Sophie.

I gathered my stuff. We all headed up for dinner.

"What took you so long?" Grady asked, not unkindly.

"We got distracted," I explained.

"So, how was your first day of school?" Edaline was trying to change the subject.

"Uh, pretty uninteresting." I replied.

Sophie snorted. "Unless you count lunch."

"What happened at lunch?" Grady inquired.

"Oh, some girl named Stina came over and started making a scene." I waved the incident off.

"Ti put her in her place," Sophie elaborated. "It was kind of scary, actually."

"Oh, just hope you never see me mad," I laughed. "Now, _that_ scares even _me_!"

"Yeah, I believe that!"

We kept on talking and laughing like that for the rest of the evening. A few hours after the sun had gone down, Grady and Edaline made us go to bed.

I fell asleep immediately. But, I don't need sleep as much as other beings do. So, about four hours later, I was up, with zero chance of falling back asleep.

After about an hour, I was mind-numbingly bored. I had already drawn about everything I could think of. I remembered that my phone had Netflix. I had fixed my phone to still work, so I could still use all my apps. Plus, I had kind of hacked the Netflix app, making it so everything was free. Yeah, being a Technopath was pretty awesome sometimes.

So, I spent the entire night watching Marvel movies. It was pretty awesome.

 **A/N- alright, the ending was pretty pointless. But, the thing about sleep is kind of relevant to the story. I was just thinking about how cool it would be to able to have everything free on Netflix. I had wanted to watch some movies today, but I wasn't allowed to buy any of them. But, I'm still going to convince my parents to have Marvel Week, where we're going to watch EVERY SINGLE MARVEL MOVIE! Which will be awesome,because my friend is coming, and has all the movies on Blu-Ray.**

 **So, today I went to the Tall Ships Festival in Philly. My mom, brother, aunt, two of her friends, and I were dressed as pirates. I got to wear a corset, pirate hat, and everything! Plus, I had a little plastic cutlass. One of my aunt's friends was dressed as Thor dressed as a pirate, which was awesome. People kept asking for our picture, and I kept yelling 'Yarr!' at random times. It was amazing.**

 **I also officially have the BEST BARN EVER! We recently got a new horse who s all black, and walks around like he owns the place. His name is Loki. The other people who have ridden him didn't like him, but he was amazing for me. Plus, we already had a horse there who's name is Thor. He's the biggest, and hates pretty much everyone except for his owners. He tolerates me, though, cuz I give him treats.**

 **Okay, enough of my mindless ramblings. See you next week! Please review!**


	10. Remember the Fourth

**A/N- okay, so I did have an actual chapter written out, but then I got inspired to do a fourth of July Chapter. Being as Sophie** ** _was_** **raised in the USA, I could work it in. You all won't hate me, right? Besides, it will give me an extra week to improve the ACTUAL chapter 10. So, enjoy!**

 **I also posted early because you have to put up a holiday chapter on the ACTUAL holiday!**

 **Disclaimer: I am SO sick of this. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT TI AND SOME OF THE PLOT!**

I woke up, and smiled. Today would have been the 4th of July, in the Forbidden Cities. Being as I lived in America, everyone would have been celebrating Independence Day. It was always my favorite holiday, with the fireworks and barbecues. I would go to a big barbecue, and hang out there. Everyone always thought that I came with someone else.

I suddenly saddened.

I remembered that the elves didn't have the same holidays as humans. I wouldn't celebrate any of the holidays I had grown up with. But, Sophie was raised in the US, too. Maybe we could do something. I _was_ a pyrokinetic, after all.

I didn't really want to go downstairs yet, so I just grabbed my sketchbook and started drawing memories from past years. I drew fireworks, and some of the parties that I had been to.

After a few hours, I went downstairs and saw Grady and Edaline. They had to run out to help some animal outside. Sophie was probably still asleep. It was pretty early, after all. I had been up most of the night.

Sophie came down not long after me though, still looking kind of tired. I smiled at her.

"Do you remember what day it is today, Sophie?" I asked.

She had to think for a sec, but it suddenly hit her. "It's the 4th of July, isn't it? But, you do realize that elves don't celebrate that, right?"

I shrugged. "But, I love fireworks. Besides, you and I would celebrate elven holidays with the humans, right?"

"I do remember having a lot of made up holidays. Wait, those were elven?"

I nodded. "Yeah, but all the humans saw was two kids celebrating some random, made up holiday."

"Why, exactly?"

"Well, I _thought_ they were made up. But, it turns out that it was just info the Black Swan had in my mind."

"Wait, you have secrets in your mind, too?"

I laughed. "Not secrets. Things about everyday life. You have all the secrets. We were supposed to be brought into elven society together, but all the plans were kind of messed up. Mostly, by me."

Sophie raised an eyebrow.

"I ran away. The elves weren't supposed to know about us until this year, but it actually kind of worked out that the plans were needed up."

"Yeah, you're right. It's weird, though. Knowing that I want the only one they experimented on." Sophie paused. "Were there any others?"

I shrugged. "Not to my knowledge. We're all they need. So, are we going to go outside, because I think that Grady and Edaline need some help."

"What makes you say that?" Suddenly, a T-Rex ran by, with Grady, Edaline, and a horde of gnomes chasing it. "Yeah, I think you're right."

We ran outside, jumping into the fray.

That night, the Vackers had an aurenflare. Not for any particular reason, simply because sometimes, you just need to celebrate the simplistic joys in life. Especially when you're life is full of chaotic adventures. As I watched the last sparks dance in the sky, I couldn't help thinking _I could do better._

Apparently, I had voiced this opinion, because Keefe snorted.

"Listen, last time I checked, to top something like this, you would have to be a Flasher, or a pyrokinetic." Keefe said. "If you are suddenly triggering a new ability, please stop. Leave some for the rest of us!"

I laughed, but it was hesitant, showing that I was hiding something, covering up a slip I had made. "Nah, I think I have them all triggered. I've been through enough life-or-death situations to have triggered every ability there is. I guess it's just easy to forget you have boundaries, when it's so hard to reach them."

I looked up at the stars, and say there for a while. After some time, the adults went inside, and I was left alone with the others. I looked at them cautiously . I didn't know why, but I really wanted to tell them about my pyrokinesis. Well, the less secrets we had, the easier it would be to protect them.

"Hey, guys, can I show you something?" I asked. They all nodded. I took a deep breath. "You can't tell _anyone,_ though. Understand?"

More nods. I took another shaky breath, and opened my palm. I willed a tiny flame to come up, then I told it to explode, like a firework. It complied, pulling together before spiraling up, and exploding in a flash of red, white, and blue.

The others sat in silence, before Sophie spoke up. "You-you're a-you're a pyrokinetic?"

I nodded. "But, it was enhanced. I control everything, temperature, height, color, whether it even burns anything. There's not a lick of flame that doesn't do exactly as I tell it. So, unless I choose otherwise, it's safe."

Sophie shook her head, as if clearing it. "Yeah, yeah, I guess I trust you, but... I've just had... _bad_ experiences with fire, and pyrokinetics."

Nodded. I knew all about Fintan, and how he was working for the Neverseen. I also knew of the Everblaze, and how Sophie had stopped it. "That's party of the reason I try to keep it hidden."

"Then," Fitz interjected, "why show is?"

I laughed. "Well, it was bound to come out eventually. This was just a more convenient option. Now, who wants more fireworks?"

The others laughed, too, and clapped as more little explosions erupted from my hands.

It was the best 4th of July that I could remember.

 **A/N- So, happy 4th of July! I do realize that not everyone reading this celebrates the fourth, but I'm American, and very patriotic. So, I'm sorry to those that don't celebrate this holiday. I'm also sorry, because, for some reason, I feel like this chapter is really short, and kind of sucks.**

 **I recently haven't been able to get this word out of my mind. So, here is the random word of the week- arachibutyrophobia. It's the fear of getting peanut butter stuck to the roof of your mouth. It's fun to say. Say it!**

 **You know, I might start putting in a word of the week every chapter, now. It's kind of fun!**

 **Anyway, please review! Bye!**


	11. Sanctuary

**A/N - I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY for updating late! It wasn't my fault, really! My dad traumatized me, and ruined my childhood! (On a totally related note, I highly recommend looking up Dr. Demento, and also Bambi Meets Godzilla)**

 **Anyway, so we have officially entered the timeline of the third book. I will try to stick to the plot, because I'm getting most of my ideas from rereading the novel right now, but obviously things will be changed because of Ti. BE FOREWARNED- THERE WILL BE MAJOR BOOK SPOILERS! IF YOU HAVEN'T READ EVERBLAZE, I HIGHLY SUGGEST YOU DO SO! OTHERWISE, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

 **And, to ForeverFreeFall, no, Ti will not have every power. I want her to be powerful, but also to have some weaknesses. It's no fun if the heroes can't _occasionally_ get their butts handed to them!**

 **That said, here's Chapter 10!**

 **Disclaimer: I am not, nor have I ever been, nor will I ever be, Shannon Messenger. I thought we had covered that!**

Sophie. Dex, Keefe, Sandor and I were all outside the gates of the caves, Dex hacking into the lock to let us in.

"I still don't get why I can't just shadow-leap us to the Sanctuary," I complained.

"I agree with Ms. Titanium." Sandor, Sophie's bodyguard said. I still had mixed feelings about him. I had met him my second day here- suffice to say, I was a little surprised- and I liked that we had the same goal of protecting Sophie. I just hoped he wouldn't get in my way of helping her. We seemed to have different ideas of keeping her 'safe'. "Then, I would be able to come."

"No, only members of Unstoppable Team Foster-Keefe!" Keefe proclaimed. I rolled my eyes.

"The Councillors kind of specified that only we were allowed to go." Sophie said. "It has to do with Silveny."

All the more reason I wanted to go. Mostly, I wanted to protect Sophie, but I loved horses. Meeting not one, but _two_ alicorns would have been amazing.

Personally, I was planning on shadow-leaping there, with or without the others.

"Listen, Gigantor, you don't have to worry. I got us covered. I won't let anything major happen to Foster." Keefe said.

"If there is one scratch on her..." Sandor let the threat hang.

Keefe took a step back, putting his hands up in defeat. "Woah, woah. Let's not forget that this is Foster we're talking about. Everything is pretty much guaranteed an Elwin visit."

Dex and I cracked a smile at that, but Dex still looked sullen about not being able to come. I felt bad that I couldn't bring him with me, but I had to remain stealthy. I couldn't let anyone know I was there, unless someone's life was threatened. I kind of doubted he could keep up the amount of stealth I would need.

I watched as Sandor, Keefe and Sophie kept talking, and as Dex hacked the lock. when it fell, and the others walked to the top of the cliffs. as Sandor finished threatening Keefe, I gathered energy from the shadows. Once Sophie, Dex, and Keefe were gone, Sandor turned to me.

"You _are_ going after her, right?" he asked.

I snorted. "Of course. And, before you ask, no, I will not bring you. Don't worry, I'll make sure they're safe."

"Well, at least transmit to tell me they're safe. and, if they get into trouble."

I nodded one, then let the shadows carry me to the Sanctuary.

* * *

I arrived at the Sanctuary, and looked around for Sophie. Surprisingly, she and Keefe weren't there yet. Then, I remembered that we couldn't teleport through solids. I reached out my mind to Keefe, not having the energy to get past Sophie's mental shields at the moment. I found him, and for some reason, he was thinking about the Forbidden Cities. I tracked his thoughts, and found him and Sophie at her old house. She must have panicked when they got trapped in the void. I know that I did, the first time. Then again, the first time I teleported, I was also thrown off the top of a twenty-story building.

Figuring that I would have some time before they got here, I sat down. I gave Sandor the all-clear message, and occasionally searched Keefe's mind to make sure they were safe. Once the thoughts turned to him being cold, I knew that they were outside the door. I immediately sank further into the shadows, glad I did so, once I saw the equestrian caretaker come and let them in. I followed them to where the alicorns were, and laughed silently when Sophie crashed into Keefe at the bottom of the hill.

Soon, the equestrian caretaker, Jurek, had called Silveny down. She was a truly beautiful creature. She had a pale, shimmering coat, wavy silver hair, a swirling white and silver horn, and brown eyes, like Sophie's. But, something was wrong. Silveny seemed really jumpy, and started chasing her tail.

When Jurek called the other alicorn, Greyfell, down, I thought he was going to trample Keefe. But, Jurek pulled him away just in time. Sophie walked slowly towards Greyfell, and they seemed to be getting along. Suddenly, Sophie was having some kind of mental fit, and Greyfell began thrashing around. Jurek ended out sedating him. I was considering coming out to help, but I refrained. I was sure Sophie would be okay, and I didn't really want to give away my position. But, when Sophie grabbed what appeared to be a silver tracker or of Silveny's tail, I knew I had to do something.

Because that was no tracker.

It was part of an ogre weapon.

 **A/N- Yes, I know, I suck. Not only is this chapter late, it's also short. I've just had a bit of writer's block ( you know, since I'm in the third book now, and no one can write it better than Shannon Messenger ) and I've been neglecting my summer reading, and I had to catch up on that.**

 **Alright, enough of my excuses! Please review!**


	12. The Black Swan

**A/N- Okay, so there is a bit of cursing in this chapter, but it isn't anything super-bad, and it _could_ be a lot worse, considering the situation. (It's a helluva lot better than what _I_ would say. But, I'm trying to keep this T-rated... so, yeah.)**

Crap. Crap, crap, crap, crap.

This can't be happening.

That can't be what I think it is.

If it is, well, then _CRAP!_

Taking a deep breath, I tried to figure out what I should do. On the one hand, I could tell them what I know about the 'tracker', and warn them about what it would do. On another, I could just go straight to Sandor, and tell him. A third option says I should tell the Black Swan. My instincts screamed at me to just keep my knowledge to myself. But, I knew that that was far from the best option.

Damn, what am I going to do? I took a deep breath, and decided on the option I hated the most, but knew had to be done.

I had to tell the Black Swan.

* * *

I was in my room, packing, when Sandor came in.

He looked at me, to the things I was packing, and back at me. "Going somewhere, Ms. Ti?"

I nodded. "They need to be informed."

He knew immediately who I was talking about. "You don't think they already know?"

I sighed. "Yeah, they do. But, they don't know everything that _I_ know."

Sandor was silent for a while, then spoke quietly in his chipmunk-like voice. "Why didn't you inform me?"

I sighed again, hating this conversation. "I thought about it. But, Sophie was returning, and I knew that, thinking the stalkentine was a tracker, she would go to you. So, you would know soon enough. Besides, I had to rush home to get here before them, then start packing."

"So, you know where they are?"

"Kinda. It's a memory, just below the surface. But, I'll find them."

"How long will it take?"

If only I knew. There was no telling, when it came to visiting the Black Swan. Especially about something like this. "I don't know. Are you going to rat me out, and tell the others where I'm going?"

"What else could I tell them? Plus, secrets hinder my ability to protect Ms. Foster."

I nod, expecting as much. I finished packing, and whistled for Bracken. I waved goodbye to Sandor, and disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

I was walking through Florence, Italy, trying to find the Black Swan. I couldn't remember exactly where I had to go, so I was walking aimlessly, hoping that they would appear, and kinda help me out, here. I was rewarded when I saw one of my old friends, who called himself Loki, due to his tendency to cause mischief, then talk his way out of it. I didn't know his real name, nor did he, mine. My old group of friends liked it that way, and our nicknames became our true title more so than our birth names ever could be.

When I saw him, I got really excited. I hadn't seen him in years!

"Loki!" I shrieked, running to him.

"Ti!" Loki called back, running to me, too. We met in a hug. Now, I know what you're thinking, and no. He's just like a brother to me. Our group was family, nothing more, nothing less.

"Oh, my god! It has been forever since I've seen you! How have you been?" I asked.

He laughed. "Pretty good. You?"

"Well, I lived alone with Bracken in the human world for a while, but I was recently reunited with Sophie, so I've been living with her for a while."

Loki smiled at the mention of my younger sister. Even though she was just a Project to most of the Black Swan, he knew how much I hated that. Among our friends, she was an elf, just like she should be. "How is the little Moonlark?"

I laughed darkly. "Powerful. She developed two knew abilities, plus she can Teleport now. And, she's started accessing more and more memories."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She's actually part of the reason I'm here."

Loki became somber, finally realizing that I wouldn't have left my sister if it weren't serious. "Why _are_ you here? I thought you quit the Black Swan?"

I sighed. "I did. But, something urgent came up. We can't talk here. Can we go somewhere else? Maybe with the others. I'd love to see them again, too."

Loki brightened again, and smiled, leading me to an obscure, out-of-the-way, unmemorable building. Yep, just like the Black Swan to hide in a place like this. I walked inside, relishing in the familiar feel, before I was bombarded with hugs, and 'hello's, and a bunch of other greetings. After prying myself away from my other five friends, Jinx, Kit, Catnip, Bilbo, Star, and Hades.

I laughed. "'Sup, guys! I know, it's been forever, I'm really happy to see all of you, yeah, I've been great, NOW SHUDDAP, SIDDOWN, AND FRIGGIN LISTEN TO ME THIS IS IMPORTANT!" I yelled, still laughing.

Everyone immediately sat down, and I had to shake my head. Yeah, this was _exactly_ how I remembered them. I took a deep breath. "Listen, guys, we have a problem. Sophie found stalkentine on Silveny's tail."

 **A/N- So, I feel like this chapter is kinda shorter, but I'm not really sure about how to write about the Black Swan. Plus, I wrote this at midnight. I was focusing on my other stories, so I kinda forgot about this one. Plus, my family was forcing me to be 'social', like a 'normal teenager'. I AM NOT NORMAL, AND I AM COMPLETELY HAPPY WITH SITTING IN MY ROOM, LIGHTS OFF, CURTAINS CLOSED, AND READING/WRITING/LISTENING TO MUSIC/SINGING ALONG/DANCING LIKE AN IDIOT!**

 **As for Ti's friends, well, my group of friends have a thing for random nicknames that are references to books, movies, or some random inside joke.**

 **I'm Kitchen, Llama, and Arm. Don't ask why.**

 **Anyway, until next time! Please review, and PM me!**

 **~Arm. (Just cuz I felted like it. Deal.)**


	13. An Escape, A Surprise, And No Plans

**A/N- DON'T WORRY I'M NOT DEAD! I was just distracted. It happens a lot. My family thinks I'm crazy. My aunt was actually talking to my mom about having me put on medication. It probably didn't help that I was smiling, super-hyper, and talking about a very violent story I had been reading...**

 **...See what I mean?! Distracted! Anyway, here's the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

"Wait, _what?!_ " The others went ballistic at this news. And, I had to agree. This was pretty big. I'm just surprised that they hadn't been told.

"I'm guessing that no one told you guys?" I asked ruefully.

Loki shook his head. "You know that we're not part of Project Moonlark. The only reason we knew anything when you were around, was because you told us. Our information is on a 'need to know' basis."

I growled. "I'd think that everyone 'needs to know' that a war is impending with the ogres."

Star sighed, and shook her head. "Well, I guess that we're probably the least likely to find out, being the youngest agents, and all."

"But still," Bilbo protested. "Being part of Project Silver Wolf, we _do_ need to know what's happening with Sophie."

I was growing impatient. "Listen, we can debate this later. Right now, I have to find Forkle."

the others nodded, and led me deeper into the hideout. The hall was long, longer than it should have been, given the length of the actual building. My best guess was that it led underground, which would make sense, considering that the Black Swan did have dwarves. I looked around, realizing that I had never been here before. I was kept in a remote hideout, along with the others. the only reason I was able to escape was because I was able to Shadow leap.

We walked on for a while, exchanging stories of what had been happening recently. My friends hasn't been doing much here, so, of course, I was the one doing most of the talking.

After about ten minutes, we came to a large cave. It broke off into the other halls, but the one in the middle had a door blocking the way.

Loki walked up, and knocked on the door. Mr. Forkle came out, looking just as I had remembered: fat, old, and wrinkly.

"Really?" I huffed. "Do you have to keep up the ruckleberry disguise? I know that that's not what you look like."

He smiled at me, but it wasn't genuine. "Well, you don't know what I actually do look like, do you? And, I'd like to keep it that way."

I huffed again, and he chucked something under his breath, probably starting with 'you kids'.

I really hated him.

He looked to me. "Why are you here. I assume that it's not to rejoin."

I laughed, and replied, "Hell, no. You know why I'm here."

His face turned stony. " You shouldn't have left her."

I narrowed my eyes. "I did what I had to. Besides, I don't take orders from _you._ "

He glared. I glared back. My friends looked back and forth between us, like we were playing tennis.

I flipped my hair over my shoulder in an uncharacteristic, diva-like way. "I'm leaving. Just had to make sure you knew."

I looked at my friends, who looked sad that I had to leave so soon. "You guys want to come with me?"

They were surprised by my question, and hesitated. I understood that they were conflicted, having grown up in the Black Swan. But, I was still kind of bitter that they hadn't immediately chosen me.

Loki wad the first to respond. We had always been the closest out of the group. "I'll go."

We were also the oldest, and stood as the unofficial leaders of our friends. If he was coming, the others would most likely follow.

As predicted, the other five soon joined us. Forkle looked outraged that they had joined me so easily. I smirked at him, but, before he could respond, I shadow leaped the seven of us away.

* * *

We came to Havenfield, and I tracked down Grady and Edaline. I saw them finishing up with putting a woolly mammoth in a pasture, and walked up to them with my friends.

Edaline saw the seven of us first, and looked surprised. "Uh, Ti, who are your friends?"

I smiled, and introduced them all. Grady came over, and the two of them seemed slightly baffled by their names. I got to the main point soon, though. "These guys were my family when I was with the Black Swan. They've left, to help me with protecting Sophie. But, they need a place to stay."

Loki stepped forward. "Ma'am, we really just need a pasture to sleep in. We have tents, and provisions for seven weeks, each. You won't even know we're here."

I looked back at my two guardians. "I need their help for a little... _project_ I'm working on."

Grady and Edaline shared a look, glanced at my friends, and back to me. Grady sighed, and Edaline nodded.

She turned and started walking away, talking over her shoulder. "We have guest rooms for you all to stay in. Come, come, I won't be having six kids sleeping outside, if I can help it!"

She took us all inside, and the gnomes brought us some dinner. We all retired to our rooms. It had been a long day, and we had an even longer one tomorrow.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, I saw that the others were all downstairs, looking awkward. I laughed, and motioned that they follow me.

"Grady and Edaline won't be up for a bit," I said, writing a quick note, and going out the door. "We need to talk about what we're going to do."

I led them all down to the caves, and we sat in a circle on the ground. I looked between the seven of us. "Okay, so, Sophie and Keefe were down at the Sanctuary. I followed. They were called to see what the problem was with Silveny, because Grayfell was trying to kill her. Sophie found stalkentine in Silveny's tail. They thought that it was a tracker. They came home, and asked Sandor- Sophie's bodyguard- about it. I'm assuming that he told them. I went straight to you guys.

"Now that you know everything I know, my question is this: What do we do?"

The others were silent for a while. It was Hades- dark and brooding as usual- who spoke. "Well, it's obvious what this means. The ogres have basically declared war. And, they sided with the Neverseen."

At the name Neverseen, we all tensed. Along with being the enemy, we all had had bad experiences with the group, personally. Star spoke quietly. "Of course. But that doesn't answer the question. What do we do? We can't do nothing."

"But, we also can't make the wrong move." Bilbo countered. "It could mean the destruction of the human race."

"I propose that we assassinate the king." Jinx said, cracking his knuckles. "Take out the head of the beast."

The rest of us shook our heads violently. Loki sighed. "We don't know for certain if _all_ the ogres had a part. Or, if the King was even involved. Plus, it could just make things worse."

I tilted my head. "But, it could be used as a last resort. Any other ideas?"

I looked to Kit and Catnip, who hadn't said anything. They shook their heads. Our stomachs growled simultaneously. I sighed again. "We'll continue this later. For now, let's get some food."

 **A/N- Okay, I'm done with this for tonight. I probably won't update for a while, because I'm going on vacay. I may be able to update, but probably not. I'll see you all soon! Please review, fave, follow, and PM me!**


	14. Falling from Trees

**A/N-I'm doing my best to update as many stories as I can. My life had just been crazy recently, between school, my other stories, and such. Sorry this chapter is so short (I'm fairly certain that the A/Ns are longer than the actual chapter), but I kinda wanted to get this out to you all. (Better short than super late!) Anyway, I promise that the next chapter will be longer. (However long it will take me to get it up.)**

 **I'm actually going to start responding to reviews, like I do with my other stories, here.**

 **daringwolf2000: well, it took me a while, but I finally updated! Glad you like the story!**

 **Kari2678: Thanks!**

 **ForeverFreeFall: We are just two demented people, aren't we? XD Hope you liked _Neverseen Memories_.**

 **Sophie Foster (All the way back at Chapter 1!) : this is going to (mostly) follow the plot line of Everblaze. So, Sophitz may or may not end out happening, depending on what direction I take this. But, I do agree with you.**

 **Sugarspice:yeah, I kinda forgot about this story... XD sorry it took me so long!**

 **Hi: While I respect your opinion, I would like to remind you that this _is_ my story. I wanted Ti to be powerful, so she is. If you honestly 'hate this story so much' (as you so _respectfully_ put it), then I have one thing to say: don't read it. No one is _forcing_ you to read this particular story. There are 76 other stories that I'm sure are _brilliant_ in their own right for _just this fandom_ , not to mention all the other stories on this site. So, read them if you would like, but don't hate on my story, just because I have different ideas. Though I didn't take much offense to it, you could _really_ hurt someone else's feelings. We all work _hard_ on our stories, and I _gladly_ listen to _constructive_ _criticism_ , but what you said was mostly just mean.**

 **Okay, enough with that! On to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: Haha, I** ** _wish_** **I owned KOTLC! But I don't... Just my OC's.**

We worked for weeks. With absolutely nothing to show for it. Well, that's not entirely true. But, all that we were able to come up with was an extremely rough outline of a plan. But, that all kind of went downhill when I heard the news.

I had been at Everglen, hanging with Fitz and Biana, since Sophie and Keefe were still at the Sanctuary, when Kenric showed up. He pulled Alden away to talk, walking with him through the grounds. I turned to Fitz and Biana, jerking my head in the direction the two had gone. "I'm going to spy on them for a while."

They gave me and odd look.

"Why?" Fitz asked. "You could get in _serious_ trouble for that."

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, one? It's _Kenric and Alden_. Knowing them, I'll be fine. Besides, this has something to do with Sophie, more likely than not. I have to watch out for her. If the Council is involved, it can't be good."

Biana sighed. "We're not stopping you, are we?" I smirked, and shook my head. "Good luck, then."

I gave a curt nod, before shadow-leaped after the Emissary and Councillor. I appeared in a tree, hiding carefully so as not to be seen. I climbed silently, watching from above.

At least, until I heard Kenric say something to Alden that I simply _could not_ believe.

"Wait, Sophie's going to do _WHAT?!"_ I yelled, so startled I fell out of the tree. Both men jumped, and whirled to face me.

"Ti?" Alden asked incredulously. "What are you doing here?"

"Spying," I deadpanned, shrugging as though it should have been obvious. "You still haven't answered my question."

I glared, hard, causing Alden to flinch. Though most people would never admit it, I could be pretty scary. I scared myself sometimes. "The Councillors have decided that she must heal Fintan."

I growled, and turned to Councillor Kenric, who was standing next to Alden. "He will never give you anything. No matter what you do. It's best for everyone if he's broken. Actually, no. The only way we will be safe from him is if he's _dead_."

They probably thought that that was a bit of an exaggeration. But, they hadn't seen what I have seen. They weren't there. They would _never_ understand why I hated him so much. As if to prove my point, Kenric spoke. "Fintan is hiding something. We know it. This is the only way to find out what."

I took a deep breath. "Listen. You may _think_ you know him. You may _think_ that he is still the elf you once knew. But, he's not. You don't know the monster he's become. _I do_. I know first hand just how dangerous he truly is."

Alden shook his head. "It's already set. Sophie has to go through with it. We don't have a choice."

I scowled. "There's _always_ a choice. Put me in instead. I'll perform the healing."

"You can do that?" Kenric sounded surprised.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, duh. You just have to have the right abilities."

Kenric seemed to consider it for a second, then shook his head. "No, it's too late. The healing is only in a matter of days."

"Fine," I spat. "But, I have to be there."

Kenric shook his head again. "We have to restrict the amount of body heat that's there. It is only going to be Tiergan, Alden, Oralie, Sophie, Fitz-"

My brow creased. "Why is Fitz going?"

"He is Sophie's guide. We are treating this like a memory break," Alden explained. "Why?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Because, one-he's my friend. I like my friends to stay alive. Two- the Black Swan needs him. I may not like them, but something is coming that is way to big for petty grudges."

Kenric looked concerned. "What's coming?"

I shook my head, and chuckled darkly. "If only I knew. I just know that the rebels are close to making a real move."

Kenric and Alden both looked deeply worried about this, so I decided to get back on topic. "Listen, I'm a cryokinetic. You don't think that that would be _remotely_ useful?"

The Councillor seemed to be considering the idea, but he didn't look convinced.

"I'll be there no matter what. It's just a choice of whether it's legal or not," I added.

Kenric sighed, and looked at me. "I'll talk it over with the others."

I shrugged. "Fine by me. I'll see you at the healing."

 **A/N- Hey, hope you all liked the chapter!**

 **THIS IS IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ!**

 **Okay, some of you may have read what I had to say to Hi, at the beginning of the chapter. And I would like to reiterate that I _love_ hearing form you, be it in a review, or PM. But, don't go around hating on people's work. Personally, it makes me really happy when you all say you like my stories, but if you don't (which I _TOTALLY_ understand and respect), it really doesn't bother me. But, it could bother someone else. You don't want to be the one people refer to as _that_ person, who goes around hurting people's feelings, and bringing them down. We all have different ideas, opinions, beliefs, likes, and dislikes. Respect that, please. If not for other people's feelings, for your own integrity, kindness, and peace of conscience.**

 **That said, I'll leave you all go now. Fave, follow, review, and PM me!**


End file.
